


Roadtrip to Nowhere

by Inkribbon796



Series: Darkstache Week 2020 [1]
Category: Markiplier fandom - Fandom
Genre: Car Ride, Darkstache Week 2020, Fools in Love, M/M, Project Darkstache 2020, no we don’t need directions!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkribbon796/pseuds/Inkribbon796
Summary: This is a series of submissions for tumblr’s Darkstache Week, posting them on here.Day 1: (Moonlight/Roadtrip) Wil takes Dark for a bit of a drive, and gets a little lost in the process. But the less Dark knows about that second part the better.
Relationships: Darkiplier/Wilford Warfstache, darkstache
Series: Darkstache Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725754
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Roadtrip to Nowhere

Dark woke up slowly, blinking as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “Wil where are we?”

There was a beat of silence.

“Wil?” Dark groaned, rubbing at his face, and cursing his back for being so awful. He was in a car with Wil, and Wil had wanted to take him in a car. He’d claimed it was  _ “for old time sake” _ and Dark had been too tired to do anything but try to sleep for most of the ride.

“We’re almost there,” Wil promised, a huge smile on his face.

“Did you get us lost?” Dark growled.

“Nah,” Wil rolled his eyes and took another exit. “Why would I be lost?”

Dark just stared at him, motioning to the dark craggy landscape outside the car, “Wilford, we’re in the middle of the Grand Canyon. Last I checked we were driving towards NYC.”

“I know where I’m going,” Wil promised.

“If you just admit it, I won’t be mad, if I find out after another three hours after we’re shot out in the middle of the Olympia National Forest,  _ then _ I’ll be upset.” Dark crossed his arms in front of him.

“I took a bit of a detour,” Wil reassured, but we’re back on track.

“What kind of detour has us halfway across the country?” Dark growled.

“The best kind,” Wilford boasted, and began driving off road for a little bit.

“I had a thousand things to do, the others are most likely running amok back at the Manor, so if you know where we are, exactly how long are we going to be the road?”

Wil’s face became a flat line, then he had a big smile and began to slow the car, gesturing in front of him. “We’re here!”

Looking out in front of the car, Dark saw that they were in the middle of nowhere, at night. In what was most likely coyote-infested countryside. “And where is _here_?”

Wilford teleported them both outside the car, gesturing to the open rocky plain in front of them, “Here!”

Unimpressed, Dark looked at all the glowing scorpions now around him, tentatively sizing him up as if he was just a colossal scorpion. “You got lost didn’t you? You’re just too proud to admit it.”

“Nonsense,” Wil clapped his hands twice and the car completely turned off, plunging them both into darkness.

Dark was about to give the mad reporter a rather scathing reprimand for bringing him out here, but his eyes adjusted inhumanely quick and he saw the expanse of the night sky in front of him, the waning moon bright and nearly full overhead backdropped by the Milky Way.

“Oh,” Dark realized, looking at all the colors and lights.

Then he let himself be jumped again and they were both lying on the roof of the car, a padded blanket protecting Dark’s back.

“See, isn’t this nicer than some dusty city, ol’ sport?” Wilford smiled.

“It,” Dark faltered, “it is nice.”

“The city’s become so stuffy lately, never any good places to see the stars like you used to,” Wil rambled.

Dark was lost in thought, his mind thrown back to a moment where three young boys, all still friends, snuck out in the woods at night to face invisible monsters and imagery foes. The stars just as bright, and the moon overhead.

“Darkling?” Wil prodded.

The Entity pulled out of his musing, “What was that? Sorry, I was distracted.”

Wilford frowned, then he gave Dark a small smile, “That’s okay, it’s a pretty sight.”

“Thank you, Wil,” Dark told him, leaning over to give him a kiss. “It’s lovely.”

“You’re lovelier,” Wil smiled back, kissing him again.

As the two old souls lay under the stars, peaceful from the chaos that normally enveloped their lives, they took the break they both so desperately needed.


End file.
